Favorite Parts
by leelee0474
Summary: Fi is in the mood and tries to distract Michael.


A/N...This is for my gal who inspired me tonite to write this when we were getting all excited over Jeffrey...this is for you InvisibleRainX !

"Fi...what are you doing?" Michael asked as he tried to read through a file Pearce had given him.

"Nothing" Fiona replied in the most innocent tone she could muster. She was next to him on the bed, kissing his neck. She could tell he was trying his best to ignore her. While licking the back of his neck she asked "Soooo...what's in the file you are reading?"

Letting out a low moan he mumbled "Classified stuff Fi. Gotta keep reading."

Fiona noticed his breathing was becoming more erratic. She whispered into his ear "Still reading that silly file? What would you do if I took it and threw it across the room?." While waiting for him to answer, she began to gently nibble on his earlobe. He tilted his head to the side, giving her better access.

Slowly he spoke, trying to be stern and concentrate on the words on the paper. "I would be very mad if you did that." He began to smile when he felt her tongue exploring his ear. "Don't distract me."

She managed to get Michael to free one hand from the file, which he wrapped around her as she began to lick his neck up and down very slowly. "I'm so sorry Michael, is this distracting you? Maybe I should stop?" Abruptly she ceased her exploration of his neck and tried to move away.

Looking at her with a smile playing around his lips he muttered "I didn't say to you were distracting me. Believe me, I'll let you know when you are distracting me." He gave her a deep kiss, his tongue gently sweeping around her tongue. He was the first to break the kiss, saying with a smile "I have to get back to the file now."

Fiona did not move from her position and Michael still held her tightly while trying to read his file. "Do you know what body part of yours is one of my favorites? It's this little area where your jaw ends and your neck begins. The flesh is soft and tender." She peppers the area with tiny kisses and flicks of her tongue. "I also love the spot right below your Adam's Apple." She begins to suck on his neck, causing Michael to put down his file and run his hands up and down her back.

Michael is still sitting up when Fiona straddles him. In between kisses, bites and licks to her neck, he asks "Do you have other favorite body parts of mine?"

"Oh I do, but I don't think I could tell you. You have to read that file before tomorrow's meeting, right?" Michael takes her shirt off of her, revealing her perfect breasts. He smiles as he begins to gently takes each breast to his mouth, while pleasuring the other breast with his fingers. Fiona is now the one who cannot concentrate on the question at hand and begins to moan loudly. "Oh Michael!"

"Tell me Fiona, tell me another favorite body part." He attack on her breasts are relentless. Finally he stops when she yells out "Hands, I love your hands."  
When she does not elaborate on what she likes about his hands, he grabs her by the back of her neck and kisses her hard. The kiss was so full of desire that at one point Fiona heard herself gasp for air. He stopped kissing her and moved her to her feet. He stood behind her and slipped off the shorts and panties that she was wearing. He was still fully dressed in his blue jeans and black t-shirt. He took one hand and began to explore her core. The other was gently scratching up and down her torso, occasionally running over her already tender nipples. She was moaning and writhing against Michael, begging for release. When she tried to turn around, he held her tightly in place. "Tell me about my hands."

"Oh my God...Michael...please!" Fiona was begging. "I love that they are strong and manly, but so..." Fiona began to moan as Michael's fingers began to pump in and out of her, almost taking her over the edge.

"What else about them?"

"Uuuuuh...so...gentle...loving...PLEASE Michael!"

Michael spun her around and looked into her eyes. With a mischievous smile that only Fiona has been privileged to seeing, he told her "You started this and I'm going to end this."

"There are two more parts I did not mention yet." Fiona said while trying to regain her composure. She took off his shirt and kissed up and down his torso, causing Michael to be the one who was moaning. She slipped off his jeans and boxers, to reveal his already hard cock. As she knelt on the floor to torture Michael as much as he tortured her, she said "Another favorite."

She pleasured him until he could take no more. He pulled her up and laid her on the bed. Getting on top of her, he kissed her deeply as he began to pump in and out of her. His speed was slow at first, which drove Fiona insane. She was clawing at his back, causing him pain. Most likely he'd have cuts there he thought. He began to pick up the pace and eventually the two of them fell over the edge into oblivion together. Sweaty and tired, he rolled off of her and onto his back. Fiona rested on her elbow, drawing circles on his chest with her fingernails.

"Fi, before things moved to the bed, you said there were two more parts that were your favorites. What's the other one?" He asked as he moved a stray strand of hair from her face, gently caressing it in the process.

Fiona smiled at him and said "Your heart. Your heart is absolutely amazing because you love so deeply and fiercely. Your heart is my favorite part."

Michael had no words. Instead he took Fiona into his arms and gave her kisses that lasted long into the night.


End file.
